sheriffcalliefandomcom-20200215-history
Peck and Toby's Big Yarn/Transcript
(Open up on Sheriff Callie trying to catch Uncle Bun's balloons) Callie: Now, we could do this the easy way, or we could do this the hard way. If that's how ya want it. But I'm not gonna let ya waltz out of town just like that. (catches the balloons) Gotcha! (townsfolk cheer) Uncle Bun: Thank you kindly, Sheriff. I just have to have balloons at my birthday party tonight. Callie: Ah, my pleasure, Uncle Bun. (whispering to Peck and Toby) Say, we'd better go finish makin' our presents. (to town citizens) We'll see ya later, folks. Uncle Bun: I can't wait! It's gonna be fun! Peck: Bye! Toby: See ya at the party! (Peck and Toby see a giant piñata and scream) Peck: It's a giant Gila monster! Peck and Toby: (screams) Dirty Dan and Dusty: Howdy, Sheriff! Callie: (to Dan and Dusty) (chuckles) Fellas. (to Peck and Toby) Come on out, boys. It's just a piñata. Toby: Oh. Peck: I knew that. (cut to the jailhouse) Peck: Hey, how do you like the card I'm makin' Uncle Bun? "Carrots are orange, your fur is gray, I hope you have a..." (thinks for a moment) Happy birthday! Callie: That's great, Peck. He'll love it. Toby: I hope he likes the popcorn necklace I'm makin' him. After he wears it, he can eat it! Callie: Well, I'm knittin' Uncle Bun a homemade blanket. Whoo-ee! And I'm almost done, too. Peck: Why, that's fine as feathers! (Uncle Bun comes in) Uncle Bun: Sheriff! (everyone (except for Uncle Bun) gasps) (everyone (except for Uncle Bun) chuckles nervously) Uncle Bun: Dirty Dan and Dusty were hanging the piñata and... Oh, come quick! (outside the jailhouse) Uncle Bun: Look! Dusty: (on the piñata) Oh, get me down! Dirty Dan: Oh, I'm tryin'! Dusty: Whoa! Callie: Okay, I'm a-comin'. Be back soon, fellas. (cut to the jailhouse) Toby: Boy, was that close! Peck: Uncle Bun almost saw his presents! Toby: (referring to the blanket) Oh, don't want this gettin' dirty. (after putting the blanket on the table, his prickles get stuck to it) Oops. Look, Peck, one of my prickles caught the blanket! Come off, little yarny-yarny. (grunts while trying to get the blanket off; sighs) Boy, this yarn really likes me. Peck: Seems you need a deputy's help. And on account of I'm the deputy... Well, now, go ahead and turn around while I unravel you. (Toby spins right) Peck: No! Not that way. The other way! Toby: Oh, uh, (referring to his left) this way? Peck: Right! Toby: Right? Peck: No! Left! Toby: Like this? (spins left) Gee, Peck, is it left or right? Peck: (sighs) No! Go the other way! Toby: Oh, okay. (spins) Peck: Oh, tailfeathers, this ain't workin'! Toby: Hey! Where's Sheriff Callie's blanket? Peck: Looks like you're wearin' it! Toby: (chuckles) The Prairie Dogs: Looks like Toby's wearin' it! (Callie walks in the jailhouse) Callie: (to Uncle Bun) No problem, Uncle Bun. I'll be back to help in two shakes of a... (to Peck and Toby) Sweet sassafras! What happened? Toby: I'm awful sorry, Sheriff. My prickles got caught on your blanket. Peck: I tried gettin' him unstuck. Toby: But I just got more stuck. I hope you're not mad at us. Callie: Mm-mm. Here, Toby, let me get this off. Toby: (after Callie unravels him) Whhhooooaaaa-ooooaaaaaa-ooooaaaaaa-oooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-oooooaaaaaa-oa-oa! Callie: Fellas, I'm not mad, I see it was an accident. But I sure don't know how I'm gonna knit another blanket in time for the party. I just promised Uncle Bun I'd help with the decorations. Peck: Now, hold on, Sheriff. Toby and I took your blanket apart, so we'll put it back together. Callie: You mean, you'll knit another blanket for me? Peck: Why, of course we will! Callie: Well, that'd be great. Thanks! I'll come fetch it as soon as I'm done. See ya! Peck: Bye, Sheriff! Toby: (to Callie) Bye! (to Peck) Peck, I didn't know you could knit. Peck: Well, I've never done it before, but how hard can it be? (Song: How Hard Can It Be To Knit) Peck: I can throw a horseshoe, I never miss If I can do that well, I can do this I can catch a bird, And take a picture too I'm pretty good at everything I do How hard can it be to knit? I could do it on the run I could do it while I sit If anything was easy, Buddy, this is it How hard can it be? It'd be easy for me How hard can it be to knit? Toby: I can make anything out of popcorn I can do any dance there is So something simple like knitting Well, that's gotta be a whiz Peck and Toby: How hard can it be to knit? I could do it on the run I could do it while I sit If anything was easy, Buddy, this is it! How hard can it be? It'd be easy for me How hard can it be to knit? Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Category:P